It is known, when using a fluid containment vessel for applications such as storing and transporting gasoline, that pouring the contents from the vessel may result in spillage due to lack of, or inadequate, flow control of the fluid leaving the vessel. A solution to this problem is to incorporate a manually operable flow control valve to enable the user or operator to control the flow of fluid being poured from the vessel. Parts of many common devices are frequently stored within the vessel, submerged in the fluid in the vessel and require removal by hand so as to be attached externally to the vessel for use in pouring. Consequently, fluid from the vessel may be spilled during this process, contaminating the hands of the operator and the surrounding environment.
In the prior art, as described below by way of example, devices to meter the flow of fluid from a vessel have a significant part of their valve or spout external to the vessel. Such designs may expose the metering valve or spout to damage if the vessel is dropped or struck accidentally.
Ergonomic design is related to the ease of use and the comfort of the operator when using a fluid container. Products in this field frequently do not take into account such ergonomics. A device that is awkward to use may cause an operator to try and find a way to use it comfortably. This may entail using the device differently from how the device was intended and designed to be used. This may lead to dangerous situations if, for example, the vessel contains flammable or corrosive liquids. Hence poor ergonomic design may compromise the operator's safety. The present invention seeks to provide improved safety for the operator.
The prior art the applicant is aware of includes: U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,331 which issued Oct. 11, 1921 to Wilson;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,235 which issued to Flider on Feb. 26, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,667 which issued to Flider on Dec. 20, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,946 which issued Jan. 24, 1978 to Eider;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,710 which issued May 26, 1987 to Wu;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,408 which issued Jan. 6, 1998 to Law;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,380 which issued Aug. 20, 2002 to Rabowin;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,058 which issued Nov. 12, 2002, to Pears; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,610 which issued Dec. 20, 2005 to Rigel.